Not Lost Forever
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward leaves. Bella is in a coma and Paul gets stuck talking to her. What happens when she wakes up and knows all about the wolves and Paul? Please Read and Review not to good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, Blah blah blah. You know the drill.

BPOV

He didn't want me. He just left like I was nothing. I know that I'm just a human, I'm nothing special. Well I know now. The rain was pouring as I curled up against the base of a tree, it was cold and I was tired. Slowly I let the darkness take me.

SPOV

I got a call from Billy that the Chief's daughter went missing in the woods. So now I'm frantically running around trying to find a girl who is willing to die for a cold lifeless leech. Catching the end of her scent I change back to a human, not wanting to scare her. I see this lump of a girl curled up and possibly sleeping. I shake her shoulder and nothing happens.

"Bella." Still nothing, I try a little louder with no response. Worried I gather her up and run as fast as I humanly can to the edge of the woods.

ONE WEEK LATER

Bella has been in a coma for a week now, and like everyday me and Emily are going to visit. We go when Jake is in school so I don't get his glares, because I know that soon he will change.

"Sweetie, you're dead on your feet go to bed, I'll have Paul take me to the Hospital." My kind imprint said to me.

"I'm fine, it'll be ok." Sounding as reassuring as possible.

"Samuel Uley! You are going to march upstairs and get some rest this instant. Paul will take me to the Hospital."

"Alright but call me when you're on your way back."

"Of course" and with a gentle kiss she called Paul. "Hello Paul."

"What is it Em."

"Well I was informing you that you're going to take me to the Hospital to go see Bella.

"What? Not a chance in HELL. What would I want to see that leech loving, pale faced, bitch for?"

"Because I'm asking you, and I'll just have Sam order you if nessicary." There was a low cursing on the phone that Sam couldn't understand but he had to chuckle at his imprint, No one told her no.

PPOV

I couldn't believe this. I was being forced to go see the leech lover. Getting to the Hospital Emily told that the Chief would be here and that when her and Sam would come was when he would go home for a couple minutes and only because he knew she wouldn't be alone. So upon arriving see the Chief asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair wasn't a shock.

Emily walked over and gave his shoulder a little shake. "Charlie."

"Hi Emily" he said giving her a tired smile. "Where's Sam at today?"

"I made him go to bed, and I'm thinking about making you do the same. Here you go, some of Harry's fish fry." She handed him the plate of mouth watering food. "This is Paul, he is one of Sam and my friends."

"Nice meeting you, though I wish it were under better circumstances." He said with a half hearted smile.

"Charlie you can go ahead and go home for a while, shower, take a nap. I don't want to see you back here for at least two hours. You know Bella wouldn't want you being like this."

"Emily I want to, and I know, I just feel so helpless. I feel it even more when I'm at home."

"I know Charlie, but when she wakes up, do you think she is going to like that you're tired and haven't been taking care of yourself because of her. Now go, before I have to body guard here drag you and cause a scene." Charlie did as Emily said in a huff, not happy at all that he was being forced to leave, but I think he knew that his daughter would be mad.

After what seemed like hours, and turning out to be 15 minutes Emily looked up at me. She had been holding Bella's hand and telling her stories about us.

"I'm going to get a drink down at the cafeteria. Hold her hand, talk to her. Maybe tell her about yourself."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well think of it this way, you don't think she can hear you, and it will make you feel better thinking that someone is listening."

"Whatever." I said taking hold of the things hand as Emily left the room. She was so small and breakable, this girl lying on the bed.

"Hi, I'm Paul. God I feel stupid. You can't hear me. I'm talking to myself." I was getting mad, but the weird thing is I'm not shaking. I was floored, what was stopping me? I was mad enough to at least be shaking good. "What the hell?"

Just then a nurse came in to check Bella's vitals. As she looked everything over she had a small smile. "You're looking better." She said.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, Miss Swan, her vitals are looking up." She said looking at me. "You should talk to her. They say when people have their loved ones talk to them that they sometimes dream. It also helps create more brain activity." She smiled as she walked out.

"So everyone seems to think that you can hear me. Well I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Paul, I grew up in La Push and now I will die in La Push. I turn into a giant silver wolf when I'm mad. Which is pretty much all the time." As I continued I felt myself calm more and more as time passed. I had told her my life story as a wolf and found that it help me. Maybe Emily was on to something.

Then all too soon Charlie walked into the room.

"Hi, Paul. Anything new?"

"Hello Sir. The nurse came in and said that her vitals were looking good." I said with a small smile.

"That's good. Thank you for sitting with her. I don't like the thought of her being alone."

"It's no problem Sir."

"Please call me Charlie."

"OK. Well I'm going to find Emily. Have a nice day."

"You too, tell everyone I say hi."

And with that I left felling content and dare I say a little happy, for the first time since I became a wolf.

Please review for me. Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

PPOV

I was sitting with Bella again today. I've come every day since Emily dragged me here three weeks ago. Since then they have taken Out Bella's breathing tube and taken her off life support. They have to continue to move her arms and legs since she hasn't woken up yet but it's looking hopeful. The doctors and nurses are positive she'll open her eyes soon.

I was still talking and started to tell her the harder parts of my life, involving my parents.

FLASH BACK

When I was young my dad would drink a lot. Some nights when he came home he would just pass out. Those were the good nights. The bad nights he would yell and start throwing things. It used to scare me. He would scream at my mom and hit us. One night I got beat pretty good. I blacked out, when I woke up there were lights flashing outside and the sirens were making my head hurt. Your dad was there, there were people in uniforms and scrubs. I saw my dad in a police car, and was thankful. When I asked about mom Billy and Harry were called over. They explained that after I got knocked out my mom started to attack dad, he got pissed and went for his gun. Mom didn't stand a chance but she didn't feel any pain either.

I gently squeezed Bella's hand. She started making a gagging sound and I screamed for the nurses. They explained that she was choking because she was trying to breathe on her own. They took out the breathing tube and waited. Her heart rate went steading and you could see her chest rising and falling on its own.

END OF FLASH BACK

That was a scary day. Soon after they unhooked all but her IV and heart monitor. Charlie has gone back to work but he still sleeps here. Sam and Emily visit for a while so that I can go home and shower as well as patrol, Billy comes by with Jake, even Embry, Quill, and Jared come by.

A week later

Harry had a heart attack today and died. Everyone was at the hospital except for Sam, Leah and Seth. Leah and Seth changed and Sam is trying to explain everything and calm them down. I've stayed with Bella and told her what happened.

Her heart rate was climbing and the nurses and doctor rushed in pushing me out of the room. I ran down the hall to tell Charlie what was going on. We both ran back to Bella's room they wouldn't let me in, only Charlie.

"She is stable now, her blood pressure went up along with her heart rate."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we thought she might've woken up. It's all up to her, when she's ready she will. Although I think you should keep her boyfriend with her as long as possible, he seems to have an effect on her, everything good that happens, happens when he is here." The doctor finished. I was smiling. I was good for the angel in the room.

"Ok, thank you Doctor Snow."

My smile grew, Charlie didn't correct him. When the doctor left I was leaning against the wall by the door with that goofy grin plastered on my face.

I walked in and looked at Charlie.

"So everything ok?" I asked. He laughed

"I think you know it is. I might be old but I know you had your ear pressed to that door listening."

I think I actually blushed. "not quite" was all I could as I too laughed. Just then I heard a soft moan. I went silent, Charlie looked from me to Bella. We sat on either side of her holding her hands.

"Come on Bells wake up." Charlie said.

"Isabella, Isabella. You better wake up."

Her eyes fluttered a little.

"You can do it Bells." I said hopeful my grip on her hand tightened a little.

I felt a small squeeze. I looked at our hands, hers so small and pale, my large and tan, such a contrast.

"Come on Bella wake up, do this for your dad. He's sitting right next to you. Think about all the people that care about you. I've had to kick some Newton kid out of here a few times. Then there is Angela, she came and talked to you. Don't forget Jake and Billy. They come by every day. Come on Bells. Wake up for me. I'll take you swimming in the ocean, and drag to bonfires. Please wake up." I begged. I was begging a girl who has never talked to me to wake up, a girl I once hated with every fiber of my being yet still respect because she did what she wanted and thought best. Charlie was watching and her grip tightened. Her eyes were moving under the lids. Letting out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding I continued to look at her. Finally her eyes fluttered open. I got to see her big brown doe eyes. We just sat there for a while looking at each other. I smile graced her lips as she spoke for the first time in over a month.

"Hi Paul."

Hope you like, Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

PPOV

"Hi Paul." Her voice was horse from lack of use. She was smiling at me. The world lost all meaning, nothing matters except this girl, she was my life, she always would be. She was holding me to Earth.

"Hello Bella." I know I had a big grin on my face; finally I have my someone special.

"Bells," Charlie hugged his daughter tears streaming down his face. I decided that they should probably have some alone time. I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, a smile still present on my face.

I phoned Sam and Jake to tell them, after ten minutes Sam, Emily, Jake and Billy were coming down the hall.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Paul. So she's awake." Sam stated

"Yeah, she's awake." My grin widened if that were possible.

"So, Charlie in there with her?" Billy asked.

"yeah."

"Bet you're glad that you don't have to come to the hospital anymore." Jake laughed

"I never had to come, I wanted to. Never say anything like that again Black." I said glaring.

"Sorry dude, just a joke."

"So what is the rest of the pack doing?" I asked Sam.

"They're at school and Jared is working." Working meant patrol always did and always would around people out of the loop.

Then the Doctor walked out, "She's doing well, a little confused but well." And with that he walked away.

Charlie stepped out to see us standing there. "Jake, Paul, you can go in."

Needing no more prompting I stepped inside followed closely by Jake.

"Hello." Said my beautiful angel with a smile, "Jake what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you silly."

"Don't you have school, or 'Work'?" She put air quotes around work, and we froze. "Why are you looking at me like that? Oh never mind that was my dream." She finished with a sad smile.

"It's ok Bells, We understand, It'll get easier with time." I said sitting in my spot next to her bed.

"Jake can I talk with Paul for a little bit?" He looked a little sad, "Don't worry we'll hang out once I'm out of this place."

He looked happier and gave her a hug. "Bye Bella see you soon."

"Paul?" she said once he was out the door. "How do I know your name? I never met you before Edward left me."

I was stumped by this. How did I answer when I didn't know myself. Then I remembered what all the nurses said.

"I would talk to you while you were out, I told you a lot about myself and what was happening. I think some of your dreams were true and that's why you know my name."

"It's not just your name, I know that you had a troubled childhood, I know that your dad is in jail because he killed your mom. Did you tell me that? Did you tell me the legends of the tribe and that everyone turns into horse side wolves or that Harry died of a heart attack, or the red head leech that you can't catch that keeps coming back?" I was shocked, she knew everything I told her, there were things that she didn't say but I'm sure she knew."

I took a deep breath, this is going to be a long day. "Yes."

She just looked at me for a long moment. Luckily Sam and Emily came in.

"Hi Bella, my name is Sam and this is my fiancé Emily."

"Hi Sam, Emily."

"How are you feeling dear?" Emily asked sitting on the bed.

"Well I can barely move, I guess because I was motionless for a month my muscles started to weaken so it is hard to move. I have to go through physical therapy until I can move like before. So with my clumsiness it might be awhile." She said laughing. I was happy to see her so light hearted but I knew she was confused and sadder than what she was letting on.

"Why don't we let you girls talk Paul and I will get something for you to drink. I'm sure you're thirsty Bella." Sam said.

"Yes thank you."

Sam and I walked out of the hospital.

"So you told her everything."

"It was while she was in a coma, I didn't think she could hear me. And when she asked I just couldn't lie. She was in the coma because she was lied to for so long." I was worried.

"You did nothing wrong, I know Emily told you to talk. If I saw the possibility of it being destructive I would've put a stop to it. Come on we should probably bring the girls something to drink."

Time Skip

PPOV

Bella is coming home today. After a week of physical therapy and her explaining countless times to the therapist that she was uncoordinated before her coma. She is in a chair for a part of the day which annoys her. Through everything I would sit and get to know her, seeing as she already knew me from being in the coma. She has been walking now for about 15 minutes before she becomes tired. She does get sad but I'm always trying to distract her from it. Today her dad let me set up a welcome home party, and everyone is at her house. We're having a cook out and with the Pack there is a lot of food, thankfully Sue and Emily are cooking.

"Guys I hear her coming." I said running through the house and out the front door. I opened the door to her truck and held out my hand to help her out. "Hello Bella."

"Hey Paul. So, Um, why are there so many cars out here, I know I said I didn't want a party." She said with a stern look at the end.

"I know you didn't but this isn't my idea, this was your dad and Sue." Was it wrong to throw them under the bus, yes, however this tiny human scared the crap out of me. As funny as that seems she can get plain mean and fight dirty.

"So everyone knows what just got said pack wise correct?" She asked me with a sweet smile.

"Yes."

"Good, next time I cook I'll find a way to give werewolves food poisoning" and with that she smiled big and walked through the house leaving me in aw.

Hope you like, please review. Love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's taken me soooo long to update. What can I say life happened lol.**

**PPOV**

**I'm not ashamed to say I was afraid when she said that. Only this slip of a human could smile so sweetly yet say something so mean. I believe her too. She's the only girl I know that could find a way to give us food poisoning. Though watching her walk away was not a bad view. **

**BPOV**

**I can't be to mad that they are throwing a party, the boys love any excuse to eat, and I can't stay mad at any of them. I'm just glad that I'm not crazy and all my dreams from my coma are true. Ok well not glad because all the bad things but there wouldn't be good without bad right. And if it weren't for Edward leaving I wouldn't have met Paul, my imprint. Though he doesn't know that I know, he never told me per say but I was told what it was like, and when I woke up I felt it, though it was much stronger than what they said. **

**I hate that I'm already tired and worn out, I've just made it to my back yard! **

"**Surprise!"**

"**Welcome home." Is said by everyone at random times. Before I can think I'm being scooped up in a hug by none other than Jake.**

"**Glad your home Bells" he says letting go.**

"**Me to Jake, I hate hospitals."**

"**That's cause you're in them all the time cluts." Paul says wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me close. The glare he sends Jake does not go unnoticed though.**

"**We can't all be big tough guys with super human ability." **

"**Yeah I don't think it would be good if you were a guy, then Paul, Jake and half the guys in Forks would be gay." Embry claim walking up to us. Jake glares, and I see a hint of pink, Paul just laughs. I like to hear him laugh, it's deep chuckle that makes his chest rumble.**

"**Thanks Embry you're sweet." I giggle.**

"**You want to sit down Bells?" Jake asks.**

"**No Jake I'm ok for right now."**

"**You look tired, you shouldn't push yourself. It's not good for you."**

"**Jake, I'm fine." I look up at Paul. "I'm going to go talk to Emily and Kim." **

"**Ok." I go to my tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek before walking toward the girl.**

**PPOV**

**She kissed me. I can't keep the grin from my face. She KISSED ME! I want to dance and shout. God this imprinting stuff isn't as bad as I thought.**

"**She needs to take it easy." Jake scoffs "I figured you would care."**

**And like that my good mood is gone.**

"**Jake keep your mouth shut, if I notice her getting too tired I'll make her sit down. Right now all it will do is piss her off. She wants to be back to normal strength, she doesn't want to be treated like she's breakable or weak. If I made her sit down and not move she would probably never speak to me again saying I was just like jack ass, and thinking I know what is best for her, better than she does. I'm not going to do that to her, right now this is what she needs, not an over bearing parent to tell her not to fall, but a friend to catch her before she does." I'm still shocked that I can be calm and not shaking with anger, baby alpha used to piss me off more than anyone. Now that I get to see Bells for more than a few hours in the Hospital and she actually talks back, I can take him with a smile. It also helps that I know he hates that the spirits decided that Bella was the perfect girl for me, not him.**

**Jake of course walks away in a huff.**

"**You seem to know my daughter quite well. You're right of course though with how she's changed, she'd probably throw something at you." Charlie said walking up behind me with a thoughtful smile.**

"**Yeah she probably would, or try and give me food poisoning like she told me earlier for having the party for her." I say with a chuckle.**

"**You've been good for her. She's smiling and laughing. While she was in her coma, at the beginning anyway, I didn't think I would see her smile again, even if she woke up. I'm glad to see her happy, but don't get me wrong, if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you, plain and simple."**

"**Charlie, if I ever hurt her, I'd let."**

**He gives me a knowing nod and heads toward Billy.**

**I walk to my Bells, as I head that way I see her legs are trembling a bit. I know she's getting tired but she refuses to sit down.**

"**Hey Bells, Emily, Kim" I greet them. "Bells hun, you getting tired?"**

"**No I'm fine thank you." She says with a smile. I lean down and whisper in her ear.**

"**It's okay to sit down, I can feel your legs trembling. You're doing great, but you shouldn't push yourself to hard." I pull back and smile big, "I'll let you sit on my lap."**

**She giggles at me but I can tell she's sad. "Fine."**

"**Just for a little while. Are you hungry?" I ask trying to distract her.**

"**A little bit."**

"**What would you like to eat?"**

"**Doesn't matter, make yourself a plate, I'll eat from that."**

"**ok, I think I can do that."**

**BPOV- While she's talking with the girls**

"**So you and Paul?" Kim askes.**

"**What about us?"**

"**He's your imprint right?"**

"**I think so, he hasn't told me, but with how he acts and I've had the feeling described, and I feel that pull."**

"**Well he had diffidently had an improved attitude." Emily says with a smile.**

"**He told me he used to have a temper. Well, he did in my dreams anyway."**

**E-"He used to be bad."**

**K- "Bad. He was the worst. I mean I kind of get why but I mean, anything and everything used to set him off."**

**B-"I'm glad he's better, I probably would've yelled at him if I saw any of that."**

**K- "Well, if you put him and Jake together for too long, you just might get your chance."**

**E- "He's a good person, just a little rough around the edges."**

**B- "I think I like those edge." I say with a smile.**

**I feel Paul walk beside me.**

"**Hey Bells, Emily, Kim" he greets us. "Bells hun, you getting tired?"**

"**No I'm fine thank you." I say with a smile. He leans down and whispers in my ear.**

"**It's okay to sit down, I can feel your legs trembling. You're doing great, but you shouldn't push yourself to hard." he pulls back and smiles big, "I'll let you sit on my lap."**

**I can't help but giggle at him even though I can't help but be a little sad. "Fine."**

"**Just for a little while. Are you hungry?" He asks sweetly.**

"**A little bit."**

"**What would you like to eat?"**

"**Doesn't matter, make yourself a plate, I'll eat from that."**

"**ok, I think I can do that." He gives me a peck on the cheek and walks to make us a plate, as I start to blush.**

**Hope you like. Please Review**


End file.
